Some wireless communication networks comprise a wireless controller for performing task(s) in response to data received via transmissions from one or more wireless sensors. The data shared over such networks is susceptible to interception and/or manipulation by hackers and/or other malicious persons and techniques. In order to subvert these activities, cryptography and laborious computational techniques have been employed. Such anti-hacking technology and techniques often include additional hardware, software, and processing techniques. This increases design costs, occupies a larger spatial footprint (e.g., to make room for the hardware), and hampers processing speed and/or response time of the system.
Due to these and other similar drawbacks, wireless communication between a vehicle electronic controller and vehicle sensors traditionally has been undesirable. For example, additional computational hardware is costly; similarly in vehicle applications, additional hardware may be undesirable in view of vehicle space and weight requirements. And additional processing performed to enhance security but which also slows down response time may not be desirable for safety reasons (e.g., when rapid response time is needed, such as during collision avoidance). Thus, there is a need for a secure means for communicating data between a vehicle ECU and one or more wireless vehicle sensors while limiting increased cost, minimizing spatial requirements, and not inhibiting wireless communication speed.